Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), and more particularly to a TFT with high carrier mobility.
Description of Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely applied to flat display panels, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels. A common conventional TFT is mainly classified into three types, which are respectively an amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT, a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) TFT and an indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) TFT. These three types of TFTs have their respective characteristics. For example, the a-Si TFT has an advantage of low manufacturing cost, the LTPS TFT has an advantage of high carrier mobility, and the IGZO TFT has an advantage of the manufacturing cost and carrier mobility between the a-Si TFT and the LTPS TFT.
In general, for fabricating a large-sized display panel, the amorphous silicon TFT is often selected as the TFT in pixels of a display panel. However, the response speed of the pixels is slower because the channel mobility of the amorphous silicon TFT is low, thus resulting in an image sticking problem.